Daddy?
by Robin's Fair Lady
Summary: It all starts out on a hot day when Robin and Starfire are on the roof swimming, But than they get a call about a robbery.when they get home what happened to Star why is she a little kid and why does she think robin's her Daddy? FINALLY FINISHED YAY GO ME
1. The Pool Game

Hello Peoples thanks to every one who read The Teen Titans in Narnia .This is my second Fic and my first song fic the song isn't until like ch. 3. I hope you like it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was another day in Titans Tower. It was the same as always, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over Meat and Tofu, Raven was in her room reading a book (as always), and the two love birds as Beast boy and Cyborg called them a.k.a. Robin and Starfire were on the roof swimming, because it was so hot.

They were having a great time, splashing water in each other's face's. Than Starfire got an idea.

" Robin I have got the Idea why don't we play the pool game of shark",Said Starfire.

"Well Star I don't Know...what if I hurt you or something... Than I would never forgive myself", replied Robin.

" Oh Robin do not worry, I will be fine" she saw that Robin still looked unsure and than she said, " Robin we do not have to if you do not wish too".

A sudden look of relief washed over Robin's face."Thanks Sta"– Robin started to say, but Starfire interrupted him.

" And besides if we did do it I would win the first time anyway" she said with a sly smile.

"Oh now it's on little miss princess, let's go" ,Robin said splashing water in her face.

"You go first Robin", said Starfire.

"Ok, but first close your eyes and count to 25", robin said putting Starfire's hands on her face.

Than Robin swam to the end of the pool and than Starfire closed her eyes and counted.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" She counted. Robin swam quietly underwater towards her legs that sanding in the water.

"11...12...13...14", Robin was getting really close, 15...16...17...18...

Ninete...Robin pulled her underwater. She tired hard to swim back to the surface, but Robin helped her stay underwater a little longer by kissing her on the lips. Letting the oxygen from his mouth go into her mouth. As much as he didn't want to, Robin let her go and he swam to the surface. Taking in much needed oxygen.

Robin turned around and saw that she was not up yet and started calling her name.

"Star... Star...where are yo–" ,Starfire Came up from behind Robin and tackled him sending them both to the other end of the pool .

When they stopped, Starfire bursted into laughter and Robin watching her laugh started laughing as well, when Robin was laughing he thought _" Wow her laugh is so contagious"_ , but his thoughts got interrupted by Beast Boy calling them, "Hey you two love birds, come on we got to go". Robin and Starfire both blushed and they ran to their rooms and dried and got dressed. Than about 2 minutes later Robin shouted "Titans Go!".

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well hello people I hopes you liked this story, I worked really hard on it, making sure I didn't make any mistakes. Well if you didn't like it to bad for you, I don't want you to review if you didn't like it. NO FLAMES ARE WELCOMED . If you did like it than Thank you so much I will most likely update next weekend.

Much Love _Robin's Fair Lady _


	2. Project 87zxy

**Omg Thanks To everyone who reviewed. I Love yall So much**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Lonely Goth- Thanks for reviewing but sorry you thought it was dull and confusing. But I'm not going to make it that action-packed because this is really only supposed to be a fluffyrob/star story.**

**Cutieangel-54- thanks for your review and you"ll find out why starfire thinks Robin's her daddy in this ch. **

**Rayo- Thanks for your review. Here's your ch.**

**Sexylilsis- Thanks for your review I know that the kiss sence wasa little cheesy but what can I say I thought it was good kind of cheesy. ;)**

**Sapphire**- **Thanks** **for your 3 reviews. Here's your ch.**

**April4rmH-town- Thanks for your review. And I totally no what you mean I have notice that there are more rav/rob than star/rob stories and that's just not right cause Starfire and robin were made for each other same for bb and raven. People just have to get that through their heads.**

**Ranju- Thanks for your review now here's the review you wanted.**

**Ravengal- thanks for your review I loved your story it so good. Thanks for reviewing mine and I'm a totally huge Star/rob story Rav/bb are my sec favorite.**

**Nikki- Thanks for your review. Here's the ch you wanted.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Now on with the story **

**Here's Ch. Two of Daddy?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

They got downtown and saw nobody.

"Ummmmm...Okkkkkkkkkkkk ...This is a little aery", said Cyborg looking around for any signs of trouble.

"Robin are you sure you got the message right, cause nothings going on here",asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I mean the thing said The Science Base of New Technology ",replied Robin.

Just than they heard a blast from inside the science base.

"Titans Go", shouted Robin.

"Ah here it is Project 87zxy",said the man who was trying to steal it. ( A/n: I totally just made that up.) Than he put it into his bag.

"Problem is that's not yours", Said Robin from behind.

"Ah the Teen Titans so glad to see you again, it's been a while." Said the man coming into the light.

"**Slade", **Robin hissed, not long enough.

"Oh Robin you have got it all backwards I'm don't want anything to do with you, all I'm interested in is your little girlfriend", Slade replied.

Robin and Starfire blushed at that.

Slade ran up to Starfire, grabbedbyher waist and ran out the door.

"STARFIRE", Robin yelled as he and the rest of the Titans chased him down the hall.

Starfire was trying desperately to get out of Slade's grasp but it was to strong. He ran down the hall and out of the base and ran to the nearest ally. He stopped and said "Now here we go, drink this I promise it won't hurt a bit. He shoved it down Starfire throat . "Now that's a good girl", he cooed in her ear.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" Robin yelled as he smacked Slade in the chest, sending him 20 feet away. Slade intensely dropped Starfire and than he ran away, cause his chest was bleeding so bad.

Starfire started glowing white and she was levating (sp?)And was shirking or so it seemed.

Right before she hit the ground Robin caught her in his arms.

"Starfire please be ok ... Please...please", Robin begged trying not to cry.

Starfire's eyes fluttered open. STARFIRE YOUR OK! Robin hugged her tight.

"Of course I am Daddy why wouldn't I be ?",Little Starfire asked.

Robin's eyes popped out of his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cliff hanger I no I no this was a really short ch but I just had to leave all there cause one I'm mean like that and two the bull riding finals are coming on in 1 min. and I just love watching hot guys on bulls.(LOL) don't worry after it's done I'll type up ch.3 or if I'm too lazy I'll type it up next weekend it depends if you guys are nice to me

Love Always,

_Robin's Fair Lady_


	3. What Did You Call Me?

**April4rmh-town- thank for being the first to review ch 2 your so awesome and sorry for the short ch it was more of a filler ch**

**XstarfireXRobinXo- thanks here's your ch**

**Neko Saphira- thanks for reviewing I no it was a bit fast but here's your ch**

**Mary Jane- I no it was fast but thanks for reviewing here's your ch.**

**Listen To Your Heart- Thanks blushes for your review you rox here's your ch.**

**Kewl!- Thanks for your review here's your ch**

**Banana fritz- thanks I thought it was cute too here's your ch.**

**Robin's Dark Princess- Glad you liked it well here's you ch.**

**The O.W.M.I.N- I hope you like this ch and I'm glad you liked my story and no I don't believe in a higher power than god.**

**xStarfirexRobinxo- so happy you loved it to tell you the truth I thought no one would like this story but I guess I was wrong. ; )**

**RobinStarfire- Glad you thought it was awesome here's your ch.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed I feel so special (LOL) well sorry if this ch is short but I just don't really like writing really long ch. But I promise I'll try to make this as long as I can, but just like every good writer I just have to have a cliff hanger at the end of ever ch, oh wells and just to let you know I write a ch every Saturday because I want to get as many reviews as possible. Well love yall and I think I did enough talking so here you go CH. 3 Of Daddy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Oh yeah sorry guys I would have had this ch up last saturday likeI always do but some stupid !#$ just had to report my story The Teen Titans in Narnia. so now I don't have that anymore but that's the bad side of it, the good side of it is that I was having writer's block and I had it up for about 2 months andI only got 2 reviews, not my best work, but I still liked it. oh well now I can focus on this story thanks guy here's ch 3 that you all have been so long waiting for ; ).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Recap from Ch. 2

"_Starfire please be ok ... Please...please", Robin begged, trying not to cry._

_Starfire's eyes fluttered open. STARFIRE YOUR OK! Robin hugged her tight._

"_Of course I am, Daddy why wouldn't I be ?",Little Starfire asked._

_Robin's eyes popped out of his head._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What... wait... wo... What did you call me", Robin sputtered out.

"Daddy don't you remember it's me Starfire your daughter. Did you get am..am..did you get the thing when you forget stuff?",Asked Starfire.

"Ya I must have", Robin lied, he stood up and looked blankly at Cyborg Raven and Beast Boy.

"Daddy", Starfire pulled on his leg.

"Yeah what is it", Robin Said.

"Can we go home now, I'm tired", Said Little Starfire rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sure thing Star", Said Robin.

Than Starfire reached up her arms like what little kids do when they don't want to walk any more or they just want their mom or dad to carry them. Robin picked her up and starfire put her head on Robin's shoulder because she was sleepy. (A/n: Awwwww so cute ). They walked to the T-car and Robin sat in the front seat, but he didn't have Starfire on his shoulder. Instead he was cradling her in his arms like a little baby. Robin couldn't help it, she was just so cute.( A/n: just to let you know Starfire is about 4 or 5 years old) Cy was driving and Beast Boy and Raven were sitting in the back.

"Hey Cy why does Starfire think I'm her dad", asked Robin.

"Your in luck I just did a test on project 87zxy and it turns out, it turns people younger, but only for about two weeks and since you're the first person she saw she thinks you're her dad, So this means your going to have to play daddy for a while ok,... so this means giving her extra attention, be a little more tolerant of her and most important don't be all focused on your work"said Cyborg.

"Just great how am I going to play a dad for two weeks", said Robin frustrated.

"Don't worry Robin we'll all be here to help you", said Cyborg.

"Yeah dude you have nothing to worry about", reassured Beast Boy.

"Yeah Robin don't worry" said Raven

--------------AT THE TOWER----------------

Ok it's late I'm going to go put Starfire in her room than I'm going to go to bed G'night", said Robin.

"G'night" said everyone and they went off into their own rooms.

Robin entered her room and placed Starfire on her bed, tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night Starfire I love you dearly", Said Robin then he walked out of her room.

But what Robin didn't realize that Starfire was awake when he said that.

"Good night my daddy I love you too", Starfire whispered than she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

(A/n: I really wanted to leave it here but than I realized that it would be too short)

_Dream_

_Starfire was in this kind of swamp place._

"_Daddy . . . Daddy . . . Where are you", She said out loud hoping that her dad would hear her._

_Than Starfire saw a bush move and her than her curiosity got the better of her and she went to go see what it was._

"_Daddy is that you", asked Starfire._

"_No my dear I'm not, but he's over there", said the scarcest looking man you have ever saw,_

_and he was holding a bloody knife in his hand._

"_DADDY NOOOOO", Yelled Starfire running towards Robin's dead body._

_When she got there, she saw Robin was dead. He was bleeding pretty badly from his arms and his neck. All Starfire did was sob. Than the man came right next to her and said " Guess what... your next". But then all Starfire saw after that was a blinding white light than her room._

_End Dream_

Starfire blotted up from her bed and just cried, but than she thought _I want to go sleep with daddy tonight . _And she got up from her bed and went right down the hall since that was where Robin's room was. ( A/N: Don't know that for sure) when she got there Robin's door slide open since he leaves it unlock at night. (A/n: Don't knowthat for sure either) She went in and went up to his bed.

"Daddy . . . Daddy", Said Starfire shaking him from his sleep.

"Yeah . . . What is it Star?", Said Robin rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy can I sleep with you cause I had a bad dream", Starfire said in scared littlevoice.

"Sure thing Starfire", Said Robin.

Robin moved over and made sure she had plenty of room. She got in and moved closer to Robin since she was still pretty scared from her dream.

"Daddy do you love me?", Asked Starfire.

"Of course I do Star,... Do you love me?", Asked Robin.

"Yes I do", replied Starfire kissing the end of Robin's nose.

"Do you want to know how much I love you daddy?" ,Asked Starfire.

"How much star", asked Robin.

"I love you from here to the moon and back", replied Starfire.

"So do I Star", Robin smiled.

He kissed her on the forehead and he fell asleep. Starfire was so happy to be love. Than she fell asleep with a smile on her face and with no more nightmares now that her daddy was here to chase them all away. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Not much of a cliff hanger, darn it, oh well like I said I update every Saturday so in the mean time please review, I at least want 32 reviews by next Saturday not this Saturday . So thanks for reading this, I hope it wasn't too short for you, but I tried my best. And remember if you didn't like it I DON"T WANT YOU TO REVIEW. Got to go but I'll see you next weekend. Bye

Much Love,

_Robin's Fair Lady _


	4. Hide From Daddy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story I love you guys so much.**

**Sexylilsis - I thought this was a cute chappie too. So glad you liked it **

**Neko Saphira - thanks so much. Here's you chappie that you wanted.**

**Miss. Blackfire - You are so awsome Dudette I hope you like this chappie.**

**Robinstarfire4ever**- **I no I love chappie 3 it's me fave so far. So happy you thought it was cute.**

**Sapphire -thanks here's your chappie.**

**Cutterforthecause - I am so happy you liked it .**

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss** -**Here's your next lovely chappie and I'm happy you thought they were interesting too. **

**Devilish Angel Rocks - thanks so much you rock to my friend. Here's your chappie**

**xStarfirexRobinxo - here's your chappie and I'm glad you thought it was good .**

**April4rmH-town - Omg girl thank you for reviewing, it was cute but freaky I no, lol, girl I know we have never met and all but with that hurricane that just passed and all you had a friend over here in the south worrying about you. I really was that's why I was so happy you reviewed, sigh of relief cause I asked my mom if it said that Houston was going to get hit and she said yes and I was like OMG! but I'm happy your ok so I'm dedicating this Story yes the whole thing to no one else other than you! I hope it's ok with you.**

**xStarfirexRobinxo - really you flatter me to much blush I'm so happy a lot of people like this story.. Like I said before I really thought no one would like this story.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well guys I was so proud of chappie 3, and I really don't have that much too say but I'm so happy yall like it. Well here's Chappie 4 of Daddy. Hope you guys like it. **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**DEDICATED**

**FOR MY HOME GIRL APRIL FROM TEXAS, I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OK.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin's eyes flutter open, he sat up and stretched his arms and walked out of his room and into the common room like he does every morning .He walked over to the kitchen and sat down.

Beast Boy was cooking his infamous tofu eggs and bacon. He notice that Robin walked in and he didn't have Starfire with him.

"Umm... Dude...Robin...ROBIN", Beast Boy yelled to get Robin awake.

"Huh...yeah... what's up Beast Boy",Robin asked sleepy

"Aren't you missing someone", asked Beast Boy

"No... why would ------ OH MY GOD! Starfire", Robin ran out the common room

"_Man he is going to end up losing her_", thought Beast Boy and he went back to cooking. Than Raven walked in.

"Hey Beast Boy what's with Robin I just saw him Run down the hall', asked Raven.

Oh he just realized that he forgot Starfire", said Beast Boy.

"Oh", is all Raven Said.

Robin ran down the hall and around a sharp corner and almost slipped but caught him self. He quickly type in the code to his room and went in.

"Starfire where are you", Robin said. He looked around his room and he turned it upside down. _"Gees where could she be", _Thought Robin. "Man she can hide good", Robin said aloud. What Robin didn't know is that Starfire was playing "Hide from Daddy" all this time, so Starfire was on his ceiling. She giggled at Robin's confusion, that made Robin turn around cause he thought she was behind him. That's when Robin was exactly under her she dropped on his back making Robin fall to the ground.

"Daddy you came back for me",Starfire said happily.

"Starfire why were you hiding from me?", He asked with the small child sitting on top of him, while he laded on the floor.

"Cause I waked up a long time ago and I thought it be a good idea to play a game",said Starfire.

"Ok, but how about we play a different game now", asked Robin.

"Ohhh Yay! What game Daddy!", Asked Starfire happily bouncing up and down on Robin's tummy.

Let's play Tickle Monster", Robin said.(A/n: does Robin seem ooc to you?) He grabbed Star up and jumped on his bed and started tickling her all over. "Daddy... please... stop", she said in between laughs. He kept tickling her for a bit more than stopped cause there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Robin did you find Star", asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah... I did", Robin said smiling at Starfire. Starfire giggled

"Ok well... Breakfast is ready so come and get it",Beast Boy said, than he walked away

"OK Star are you ready to go eat now", Robin asked returning to Starfire.

"Yeah... I'm hungry anyways, but daddy can I have a piggyback ride... please!", begged Starfire

"Well... ok. Hop on Star", Robin said

"YAY", shouted Starfire.

Robin walked down the hall and into the common room. He walked over to the kitchen and sat Starfire down on a chair.

"Ok Star what do you want to eat, we have cereal or Beast Boy's tofu eggs and bacon", said Robin.

"I think... I will have... cereal", said Starfire.

"Ok... which kind do you want", asked Robin

"I want Frosted Flakes Please", Said Starfire.

"Ok here you go... now I'm going to make my breakfast k", said Robin

Once Robin and Starfire were done with their breakfast they went to go watch Beast Boy and Cyborg play on the Game Station.

"HEY HOW DID YOU DO THAT, YOU PASSED ME", Shouted Cyborg

"Ha, I guess there is a new champ in town huh Cyborg", Beast Boy said back.

"Guess again you little"---- Cyborg Started to say but got interrupted by the Titans alarm.

"Who is it Robin",asked Beast Boy.

"**_SLADE", _**Robin hissed. Titans Go.

"Umm Robin", Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven Stood in front

"Robin aren't you forgetting something or rather somebody", asked Raven

They walked back to revel Starfire sitting on the couch playing with her hair.

Robin walked over to Starfire and Said, "Hey Star I have to go out for a few minutes, but I'll be right back ok".

"Aww daddy can't I come with you ...please."Asked Starfire.

"No sweetheart I'm sorry you can't come, But don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can . . . ok. I love you Star", Robin kissed her forehead and ran out the door with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven behind him.

But Starfire was being stubborn _"I'm want to go help daddy fight the bad guy", Thought Starfire, _She ran up the stairs to the roof and flew off the roof and followed the T-car and the R-cycle to downtown Jump City, but little did she know that she was going to get into a lot of trouble with Robin for not listening to him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ok this is my longest chappie so far. I'm not as proud of this chappie as much as I was for ch. 3. But whatever this was really a filler chappie ok. But I'll update next Saturday. Oh I almost for got. If you saw homecoming part 2 tell me if you liked it cause I loved it. I'm a really big rob/star supporter but I'm just as big of a bb/rav supported 2. They finally said beast boy's really name on TV I was so happy. And you can tell raven was all auuuuu . It made me crack up. I can't wait till next weekend. Also I think the last week in November or the first week in December it shows this episode called "GO" and it said how did robin meet starfire. And I have read a lot of fics about how they met and they all say that starfire kisses robin so let's see if were right. Also you know I'm not very proud of this chappie so please if you didn't like it **DON"T REVIEW. **Ok gtg it's 12:18 over here in Georgia and I'm tired so good night .

Love always,

_Robin's Fair Lady_


	5. The Battle

April4rmH-town- Thanks girl so much I feel like were sisters LOL I wish we could meet that would be so awesome. I'm really happy you liked this chappie. And I think you dissever this and you know what I think you should write some stories you'll be good at it and I'll be there to read them ; ).you know I tried to e-mail you but I got a failure notice saying it didn't go though, but whatever. I hope you like this chappie , Love ya

sexylilsis- Hey girl what's up. I'm so glad you liked this chappie. You know you and april4rmH-town have been there since I put chappie one up and have reviewed every chappie since and even my new story I just put up Morning Questions. I feel so loved. And no I don't live in Ringgold I have never even heard of that place LOL. I live in warner robins and I bet you have never heard of that either. I googled it and we live 204 miles apart about 4 hours and 21 minutes! And I bet your like dang cause I was. I think I passed through it thought on my way to Chattanooga. Well anyways I hope you like this chappie. : )

Devilish Angel rocks- THANKS dude you rock too here's your chappie.

Love Angel Monkey- You made me so happy about the description part I love it when people tell me about that. ; )

Miss Blackfire- that's do much dudette, your so awesome

Night'sMysteriousStar - thanks so much, I love people who tell me my story is cool and special and exciting it makes me feel so good inside that I went ahead a wrote this story. Love ya peace out.

Banana fritz- thanks here's your chappie and I did thank you look at chappie 3 I did thank you, but not in chappie 4 cause you didn't review for chappie 3.

Chocolate is evil- thanks glad you liked it. : )

Kewl- Yay glad you liked it now on with the story. : )

Sweetweni- I no I hope were right about it, glad you liked it. ; )

locket101- LOL thanks, here's you chappie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks guys I'm glad everyone has liked it so far, but I wanted to tell yall to wish me luck cause basketball tryouts are Tuesday and Wednesday, please wish me luck I really want this.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 5 of Daddy?

Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed my newest story Morning Questions.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans arrived at downtown Jump City and Starfire caught sight of them, but deceived to land in an ally close to them.

They Started to walk down the street.

"Robin are you sure it said here, cause once again no one's here", said Raven

"**YES I AM RAVEN, SO JUST GET OFF MY BACK, DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING", shouted Robin.**

"Hey Robin, lighten up ok she was just saying that nothings going on here", said Beast Boy.

"Well maybe it was just a fal"----, Robin Started to say as he was walking around a corner, but got punched in the face by no one else other than Slade.

Robin got up and was more pissed off than ever before, even more than that time when Starfire almost married than jell-O mold. ( a/n: Hey sorry about that it just seemed like the right word to put in there).

"TITANS GO", Shouted Robin.

Than a great battle began, Robin was as wild as ever before, hitting Slade every chance he got. Cyborg brought out the big guns and started blasting away. Raven through many objects at Slade including buses, cars, borders, and just about anything you could think about. Beast Boy changed into any animal he could think of and including the alien monster as seen in Betrothed. And where was Starfire you might ask, well she was watching from the ally, she was waiting for the perfect moment to jump in and help. Slade grabbed Robin and put him into a tight headlock, so tight Robin could hardly breath. Starfire flew out of the ally and flew down attempting to hit Slade in the face, but Robin got out of his headlock and put Slade into one, but Starfire was still coming down, but instead of hitting Slade in the Face she hit Robin. Robin was just about to hand cuff Slade once and for all, but Starfire hitting his face, he let go of Slade and Slade turned around and Said.

"Thank you Starfire I could have never done it without you", he smirked and disappeared.

I can't even begin to describe how mad Robin was. It was like how your dad would act if he saw you kiss a boy, or when a volcano is about to burst open, or when a bull sees red, put it all together and you get a sample of how much Robin felt right there.

Robin ran over to Starfire and Screamed in her face "**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE TOWER WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE"!**

"But daddy-", Starfire Started to say.

"**I'M NOT EVEN YOUR REAL FATHER", **Robin Shouted right in her face.

Robin stormed off and jumped on his R-cycle and rode off back to the tower.

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all rode home in the T-car. The ride home was not a nice one, everyone was silent. When they got home Robin was in his room Starfire went to hers and everyone else went to there's.

Starfire was on her bed, lying down on her back crying, than she thought of an idea "_I don't think no one wants me here anymore so I think I'm leaving"_. She packed up her stuff in her pink bag and took off out her window "_good-bye daddy", _she said and flew off with a single tear sliding down her cheek..

Robin had felt bad about what he said so he went to the training room to workout. Robin was punching the punching bag like there was no tomorrow, until he heard the training room door open and there was Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

Cyborg was the first to speak up " Robin you need to go and apologize to Starfire I mean she's only 5".

"Yeah Robin you said some pretty harsh things and to a 5 year old, come on, you of all people should know better", said Beast Boy

"Robin we all want you to go apologize to Starfire right now", Said Raven.

Robin looked away for a minute, most likely in shame of what he did.

"Ok... where is she" asked Robin

"In her room baling her eyes out", Raven said harshly to make Robin feel guilty and he did.

Robin walked out of the training room and down the hall followed by everyone else.

Robin didn't hear crying or anything. He knocked on the door... No answer, "Starfire?",... Still no answer. He typed in the code to her room and walked in and saw her room completely empty.

"GUYS LOOK", screamed Robin.

"What, what happened", asked Beast Boy

"She ran away . . . She ran away from me", Robin whispered so quietly that no one could hear him, than Robin did something that he wasn't supposed to do, something that his old mentor Bruce drilled in his head a long time ago. Robin shed a single tear, but he wasn't going to let her leave, no, Robin was determined to get her back if it was that last thing he did.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys I like this chappie a lot I think I put a bit more emotion in it. What do you think? Well anyways wish me luck at basketball tryouts. I love it it's my new favorite sport.but I'm really sore, but I think it's worth it. Once again if you didn't like it DON"T REVIEW ok thanks. I love yall so much. I'll update next Saturday ok, oh yeah almost for got don't forget to watch the new episode of Teen Titans Saturday 8:00 ok bye

Love,

_Robin's Fair Lady _


	6. Finding Starfire

Darkangelchic- Thanks here's your chappie.

Sexylilsis- Thanks girl I no I put a lot of emotion into that chappie I'm glad you liked it. And I'll defiantly look ya up the next time I go through Ringgold. Thanks also for putting me on your favorites I feel so special : ). Well I hope you like this chappie I don't really know what I'm going to put but I know how to start it off I hope I'm not getting writers block :0. Love ya.

Sasscreech- Thanks. I know robin was a little ooc but I just had to make him blow up at her. That was in the original version of this story and I know him accepting star is a kid is weird but this is just how the story is flowing. I'm trying to stick some things from the original version of this story, but well anyways here's chappie 6.

StarSoSweet- I'm so happy it's works now. And yeah that conflict was one of my original ideas. Well I hope you like this chappie.

Mysterious Star of the Night - thanks that so cool of you to say well here is more teen titanness LOL,

April4rmH-town - yes you have a sister here. I'm so happy to have a sister there.: ) hey I was wondering if u had an aim, aol, yahoo or a msn screen name. Please tell me if you read this girl. Thanks I really did put a lot of emotion into chappie 5 I'm glad you liked it. Oh yes thanks for the luck on basketball it worked cause I MADE THE TEAM. Oh my god I was so happy. Our first game is next month. Wish you could see it. Oh yeah I was wondering if u heard about that baseball game last weekend it was the Houston astors against the Atlanta Braves I watched it on tv I think it was like 8 to 3 and Houston won oh well, Well gtg Here's your next chappie my Friend Love ya .

TwinX stellasolaria- well here's your next chappie.

BIANCA- yeah sorry about that well here's the next chappie. Hope you like it.

Robins#1fan- thanks here's the next chappie.

Sweetwein- thanks well I think making you wait a week is long enough LOL well here's chappie 6. Hope you like it.

lovebug13 - I know you reviewed chappie 2 but I'm thanking you here anyways. Thanks Robin is a pretty good dad. And that's so cool how April's your cousin :) SHE'S GOING TO WRITE A FIC that is so awesome. Well I gtg write this chappie now love ya bye.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys I MADE THE BASKETBALL TEAM. I'm was so freaking happy. OMG my first game starts next month. Man I wish yall could come see it that would be so awesome. Well here's chhapie 6 of daddy?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEW FOR THS STORY.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin wiped the tear away from his face and started to feel angry. "Guys lets go NOW, we have to go look for Starfire", Robin said in his leader voice.

"But Robin we don't have the slightest clue to where she might be",said Beast Boy.

"I don't care Beast Boy I'm going to find her even if it kills me", and with that Robin ran out of the tower and on his R-cycle. _"Star . . . hold on I'm going to find you . . . Your daddy's coming" Thought Robin. _And with that he was off to find his "daughter".

-------------------------With Starfire--------------------------

Starfire was walking down the streets of Jump City. She was crying. She was crying because 1.she thought she was an orphan 2. She knew Robin wasn't her real father 3. He had screamed at her. And 4 well 4 was just cause she was a little 5 year old girl walking around a big city at night. by herself and had no place to go where anyone loved her.

She continued her walk until someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into an ally.

"Don't scream or you'll be spitting your brain out through your mouth", said her kidnapper.

And then she was dragged off to a warehouse.

Her kidnapper tied her to a chair and when he let go of her mouth she screamed as loud as her lungs could go. And do you know who just happened to be riding by on his Motorcycle right then.

--------------------With Robin-------------------

Robin heard the scream and knew it had to be Starfire, he was sure of it. He jumped off his motorcycle and bursted through the doors. "STARFIRE", but the second he said that he was out like a light.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and he was laying on the floor.

"Huh . . . what happened . . . where am I . . . OH MY GOD WHERE'S STARFIRE" said Robin out loud.

"Daddy is that you . . . Oh daddy, please help, me I'm scared", said Starfire through sobs.

"Starfire",Robin sighed in relief. He got up quickly and went to Starfire and untied her. The second he got her free she jumped into his arms.

"Daddy I'm so sorry . . . for everything, not listening to you ,running away and hitting you in the face. . . I'm so sorry" she sobbed into Robin's shoulder.

"Shhh...shhhh... shhh... Star don't be sorry if anyone should be sorry around here it's me, not you, I'm sorry for yelling at you... I hope you can forgive me" Said Robin as he rocked Starfire back and forth in his arms, hugging her gently.

"Aww how sweet too bad it won't last now will it?", said the kidnaper.

The figure moved into the light and relieved himself as the one and only Slade.

Robin got ready in battle stance and was about to attack when there was a sudden string of green starbolts coming from behind him.

It was Starfire, she was firing nurmous (sp?) amounts of starbolts and fire green lasers from her eyes (she kept had them) and giving it all she had. And after a few minutes of fighting Starfire won and Slade fell down dead. Robin picked Starfire up and put her on his shoulders and said" lets go home now Star". And they left Slade to rotate there for ever more.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys well that was chappie 6 and I swear I'm getting a little writer block. and I'm sorry to say that I will be ending this story soon and not due to the writers block, just simply because it has to and do not be sad because it'll be the end of my first story and I'll start typing a new story the fallowing weekend. And thanks to my to Best Internet Friends Sexylilsis and April4rmH-town you two have been there for me since I posted chappie 1 and that was a long time ago LOL. you two even Read my first one-shot Morning Questions. You two mean so much to me I love you guys so much and thanks for being there for me. I think I will at least make 3 more chappies the most cause I want to reach my goal of 100 Reviews. that how much I want for this story so please help me reach my goal.

I love yall so much,

Robin's Fair Lady


	7. Times Up Star

Sasscreech- Thanks so much for everything and the luck I need it, LOL, well I'm so happy you put me on your favorite's cause I have you on mine, I love your work , and I hope mine is just as good, LOL. Well here's chappie 7 I never thought I'd get this far and yet again I don't have the slightest idea what I'm going to right, well gtg bye, Love ya.

Sexylilsis- aww thanks so much girl, and I'm glad your on my c2 it's so cool, and I don't really know how star kicked Slade's butt, it just kinda popped into my head and oh well it's my fic anyways LOL well gtg Bye Love Ya.

Starsosweet- thanks my computer would show me how to spell that word. and sorry about that like I said I didn't really know what to write for chappie 6 so I was just like ahhhh writer's block. Well it just kinda popped out of my brain and my hands typed it. So go figure! LOL love ya and thanks.

TheRavenMyth - that's cool I like the other name better but this one is totally cool. : ). And yes I'm sorry like all good stories sooner or later they have to come to an end. I hope mine get's 100 reviews that's my goal. And thanks I love basketball it's so awesome: ) . Love ya Bye.

April4rmH-town- I think your cousin sounds cool, thanks I'm having writer's block really bad right now but I no what I'm going to put for the end of this story. So yay for that. Thanks I knew you would like it .and yes I'm sorry it is coming to an end but I will post another story soon so don't worry. And I can't wait till you post your first fic yay . Well I gtg bye Love ya.

Shadowstar2s- thanks

darkangelchic- thanks and lol about britney spears, that's so true.

Lovebug13- that's so cool how we have a lot in common well I hope you like this chappie : )

banana fritz- thanks dude I'm glad you reviewed I was wondering what happed to you LOL.

jialiching- thanks

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys I'm sorry to say that this might be my last chappie it depends I'll have to see and find out because I'm having really bad writer's block and so this might be it for Daddy? I don't I don't know. Well I have a lot of ideas for other stories but I don't know if I can make them into stories. Well this is chapter 7 of daddy I never thought I would get this far. Who knew. Enjoy it might be the last.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Starfire arrived at the base titans tower.

"Ok star just know that everybody in there is going to being asking you billions of questions, so be ready", Robin said to starfire, who was on his shoulders.

They walked in and there came running down the hall was Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and TERRA (A/n: HAHA no I'm just kidding, I would never do that to you guys) They walked in and there came running down the hall was Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. No one else.

"Starfire where were you?" Are you ok? Did anything happen to you, And a million other questions where asked by the worried titans.

"Guy it's ok I found Starfire just walking down the street and we talked and now every things ok",Robin lied, because he didn't want to worry everybody.

"Ok well Robin can I talk to you alone for a sec", Asked Cyborg

"Yeah sure... Raven and Beast Boy can you go take Starfire upstairs and keep her out of trouble please", asked Robin.

" Sure thing", they both said.

"Go ahead Star I'll be up there in a minute ok", said Robin.

"Ok daddy" she kissed Robin on the cheek and gave him a hug. Robin let her go and nudged her to go along.

"Ok well do you remember when Star changed into a kid about two weeks ago" "Yeah so" " Well it's all most about time for her to change back", Said Cyborg.

"Oh my god , your right... I get my Star back tonight" Robin said.

"Your Star?". Cyborg asked smirking.

Robin blushed and ran out the room. And Cy yelled to him

" I'LL BE SURE TO TELL HER THAT "

" YOU DO AND I'LL KILL YOU", Robin yelled back.

Cy just rolled his eyes (eye) and sighed and walked up stairs.

Robin ran into the common room and found Starfire playing with silky.

"Hey Starfire why don't we go to the roof for a minute", asked Robin.

"Yay", yelled Starfire and she put silky on the floorand they both ran up stairs to the roof .

They walked over to the ledge of the roof and sat down with Starfire sitting in Robin's lap.

" Starfire you know I love you, right" asked Robin.

"Oh course I do daddy and you know I love you right", Asked Starfire.

"Yeah Star I know . . . . I can't wait till your back to your right age", Robin's eyes went big ,he wasn't supposed to tell her anything.

"What are you talking about daddy? Asked Starfire, but before Robin could answer Starfire fell on over and started leatating (sp?) And Started glowing white again.

Robin smiled and thought "_I'm getting my girl back"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hey guys I hope you liked this chappie. I think it turned out better than I expected it to turn out. Who knew. Well the next chappie will really be the last I'm sorry guys. I no I got attached to the story too. sobs well **PLEASE REVIEW I"M TRYING TO MAKE IT TO A** **100 . **Thanks guys I love yall so much.

PLEASE REVIEW

Love yall,

Robin's Fair Lady


	8. Robin What The Heck Has Been Going On

Sasscreech- Yes I know that is what every one has been waiting for, for the longest time and it's finally happening.

StarSoSweet-Thanks girl, and yes I'm sorry it has to end but like all great stories it has to come to an end.

darkangelchic- sorry to make you wait so long, well it was only a week and I got barbered with tests this week, I swear I had at least 10 tests this week. Oh well that's how it goes, and thanks for the blue M&M it was so good LOL.

April4rmH-Town- omg well this is really the last chappie I'm sorry. (Cries) oh well. Your story is starting out awesome, I really enjoyed reading it, I hope I have made you proud of my work. I'm starting to work on my next story I have a good idea I'm just trying to expand it. LOL well my friend this is where I must say good- bye for I will not be up dating again. sigh, well thank you so much for being there for me since I posted this all most 2 months ago. Love ya so much

Ella Schantz- thanks I'm glad you liked it.

Sweetweni- sorry no this is the last chappie, I thought that chappie 7 was my last but I didn't want to so this is my last.

Destinys-Desire- yes I'm sorry this is really the last one.

Rayo- Thanks I will be starting a new story soon.

Love Angel Monkey- Yes I will always put fluff in my chappies. LOL well I hope I have major fluff In this chappie.

Lensgirlfriend- yeah he will, I'm so excited yay

shadowstar2s- thanks you so much, but really I'm really just another rookie here. this is my first real chappie story. I'm very flatter that you like Daddy? And Morning Questions. Well I'm going to post another story soon, I Hope you like that one too.

xStarfirexRobinxo- thanks so much , I'm very flatter and don't worry I'm going to post another story soon.

I'm Robin's Girlfriend so back off- thanks I'll try

robinstarfire4ever- thanks I hope this wasn't too long . And that sock thing totally random but ok at the minute I'm wearing a pair of black knee highs that have orange and white strips on them.

robins#1fan - yes and I'm not going to give anything away so just read this chappie to find out, and I'm glad your satisfied now LOL.

Sexylilsis- I'm sorry this is my last one.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hello all my loyal readers I'm sorry I got some people mixed up last chappie, this is really the last one, and I 'm sad to see it end. But oh well life goes on. I'll be posting a new story soon and maybe a new one-shot. But I'll just see how I do. thanks to everyone who has read my story. I love you guys so much.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Recap

"Yeah Star I know . . . . I can't wait till your back to your right age", Robin's eyes went big ,he wasn't supposed to tell her anything.

"What are you talking about daddy? Asked Starfire, but before Robin could answer Starfire fell on over and started leatating (sp?) And Started glowing white again.

Robin smiled and thought "_I'm getting my girl back"_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire started to fall down from the sky and again Robin caught her right in his arms.

"Starfire are you ok", Asked Robin. Starfire eyes fluttered open, and she started moving around in Robin's arm he put her down and said again.

"Starfire are you ok"

"I think I am well Robin thank you", she said with a smile. Starfire started to walk back to the door, but found out that she couldn't walk. She fell down, but got caught in a pair of strong arms.

She lay limp in his arms, Robin stoked her soft ruby hair, and carried her to her room (a/n: sorry in case you didn't know starfire just fainted she didn't die ok so don't flip out) .

----------------------Two Hours Later-----------------------

Starfire woke up and she turned on the TV. It just so happens that it was on channel 24 CNN. (a/n: Sorry guys that's what channel it's on over here)

"Well today was very odd day for Jump city's favorite super heros, The Teen titans leader Robin, The boy wonder was just about to hand cuff Slade, but this one little girl comes out of no where and hits Robin right in the face, letting Slade get away again, but we haven't heard anything else about Slade from the Titans yet" said the reporter.

Starfire had heard enough. She was so shocked, that little girl was HER! Then she turned mad "WHAT THE HECK HAS BEEN GOING ON AROUND HERE", She yelled in her head then she heard the titans talking outside her room.

"So when do you think she'll wake up", asked Beast Boy

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I hope soon", said Robin.

"Man she gave us quite a scare, I thought for a sec. We were going to lose her", said Cyborg.

"_Lose me, really what the heck is going on?", Starfire wondered. I need to go talk to them NOW! _She threw her legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up and walk, but failed. She fell on the floor .Robin herded something fall inside the room and rushed in.

"Gasp Starfire!", Said Robin and he rushed to her side, and tried to picked her up and helped her into bed again, but she pushed him away.

"Robin STOP IT, I can do it myself ",She said in an angry voice. She tried to get up, but he legs wouldn't work with her, she fell again, but Robin caught her in his arms and placed her on her bed.

"Robin put me down now", she wiggled around in his arms. She looked at him with anger, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. Robin noticed, but he didn't say anything about it, he was more concerned about her being out of bed.

"Star what in the world do you think your doing, getting out of bed ",said a concerned Robin.

"No Robin what I should be asking you is WHAT IN X'HAL'S NAME HAS BEEN GOING ON AROUND HERE", shouted Starfire.

"What in the world are you talking about Star?", Said Robin.

Starfire turned on the TV and it showed a mini Starfire hitting Robin in the face. Then she turned it off.

"That is what I'm talking about"said Starfire

"Oh" said Robin.

"Ok Robin I'll calm down, but I do expect you to talk to me about this and you not leaving my sight till you do", Said Starfire (a/n: sorry if starfire seems occ but I would most likely be the same way if I saw a mini me hit the love of my life in the face on TV, wouldn't you?)

"Ok well do you remember that battle with slade two weeks ago", asked Robin

"All I remember is you screaming my name, in face I can't remember anything after that", said Starfire. "Oh my God", Starfire said in shock, then she just broke down crying. Robin felt so bad for her. He took her into his arm and rocked her back and forth saying "shhh...shhh...shhh... it's ok Star , I'm here, don't worry ok, please don't cry I hate to see you of all people cry",said Robin.

"But Robin what happened and who was that little girl that looked like me, was that really me?", asked Starfire. And so Robin told her everything about project 87zxy and how it turned her into a little kid and everything else that happened these past two weeks.

"Oh... wow... I can't... believe that... happen."said a shocked Starfire.

"Yeah I no", replied Robin.

"But what I don't get Robin, is why did you take care of me"asked Starfire.

"Well...because...I ...Ummmmm...the team...", stutter Robin.

"Robin do you love me, is that why you wanted to take care of me?", asked Starfire flatly. Robin was utterly shocked by her question, but he wasn't about to pass this chance up. Robin said want he wanted to saw ever since he laded his icy blue eyes on her.

"Yes Star... I do very... very... much", Said Robin sweetly.

"Well in that case" she said and she moved closer to him and kissed him right on the lips, but then stated to back away, but Robin didn't let her. He picked her up bridal style and spined her around kissing her on the lips. She giggled on his lips and Robin just thought it was the best feeling in the world, to feel Starfire laugh against his lips. He started to laugh. They stopped kissing and Starfire just looked up to her handsome hero and Robin looked down at his beautiful princess.

Robin and Starfire were just so happy. They finally confessed their love to each other. Robin gave Star a peck on the lips " I love you Starfire" and Starfire returned his kiss. " I love you too Robin"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thanks everyone I hope you enjoyed my story I love you guys so much well I'm going to give you a little preview of my next story, here's the summery.

Robin and Starfire got into a huge fight over something neither one can remember. They said many very hurtful things to each other, about parents, looks, personalty, and a lot of other things, but it all goes over the edged when Robin and Starfire both said something that will change their lives forever, Can this change bring them to understand each other a bit more? All ROB/STAR , Little BB/rav

**So what do you think please review and tell me , and also tell me if I should do a squeal or not **

I Love Yall So much thanks for always being there for me.

_Robin's Fair Lady_


End file.
